blox_cardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra Monowhite Midrange
Ultra Monowhite Midrange is a White Icon deck. This deck uses fighters called Ultra. Ultra's are an archtype of fighters that can summon themselves without using icons but can't have any other colored icons except white. They can't generate icons in general so the only kinds of icons you can generate are White icons. So with mixing in Strong White icon fighters with the iconless Ultra fighters make them pretty good. Also having some cards that give health and at the cost of some white icons work as well. __TOC__ Stats Decklist How to Play You generally want to establish board control by getting out the strong white icon fighters in your hand first and keep drawing cards till you get the Ultra Fighters. DO NOT 'summon the ultra's till you have another ultra that requires a certain amount of ultra fighters to be on the board. Generally Severer and Especially Desirer are what you go for. Summoning 1 ultra and passing doesn't offer any benfit due to the fact that the ultras don't generate tokens and the ones you can summon have low Attack. Once you get a fighter on the board with lots of attack such as WishNite and RachelDubs, keep it alive for as long as possible with the potion cards. It's also important to keep your ultras alive for as long as possible so you can summon the other ones with the bigger summoning counts. The final thing to keep note of is the summon count Ultra's Require you to end the turn after they are summoned. So be sure to do everything you need to before you summon the bigger ultra's such as Desirer and Severer . Also for Eye of Overseer, this might go without saying but, Use it when you're opponent has no more fighters on board OR you've finished attacking and your fighters can destroy the fighters they currently have. Also this is also important but, Never discard your big white icon fighters. Either wait for more white icons or discard the smaller white icon fighters. Discard only when it is extremely nescessary to summon the fighter you need at that moment. How to Beat This deck loses to board wipes as the bigger Ultras you want to summon require a certain amount of Ultras to be on the board. Cards that make you lose white icons are also annoying so cards such as Titano's Cavern Literally kill the deck. The main reason this deck runs Heavy Rain in the first place is to remove Titano's Cavern when it's in play. The deck uses white Icons constantly. Make your big play when this deck summons a big white icon fighter so they regenerate slower. The Ultra's have decent attack when you increase them with Ultra Enhancer and Eye of Overseer but it's not really enough to kill over everything. Prioritize the strong white fighters first, then the 'Ultra '''fighters. Also if you see the card RachelDubs in play, destroy her before it's too late. Additional Sections Well this deck is fairly new so who know's what's gonna get changed. I strongly don't recommend adding the other ultra's as their summoning pre-requisites are too much. Drawing Severer is a pain sometimes. As for Heavy Rain, you can remove it if you like and replace it with something else that works but I do need to remind you that this deck '''Absolutely loses to Titano's Cavern. I would play another Terrain Spell instead of Heavy Rain but it's a nice 100 attack loss on your opponents turn which helps keep the Ultra's alive. I did edit this deck on January 6th to make it more optimal. give suggestions in the comments! Would you recommend this deck (Ultra Monowhite Midrange)? Yes No Category:Non-Competitive Decks